fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
1. Pierwsza kategoria pytań cz. 1
Chris:Witajcie w kolejnym sezonie totalnej porazki.Tym razem rozgrywka bedzie sie toczyc na studiu znanych wam Milionerów.To nie jest studio tylko las bo dlatego ze musieliśmy tutaj sie pojawić koło obozu Wawanakwa.Ale o tym nie będe mówić.Zasady są bardzo proste - Wystapi 22 uczestnikówz poprzenich serii czyli wyspy i planu totalnej porażki.Co kolejny odcinek będzie inna seria pytań.Ten kto żle odpowie na pytanie.Wychodzi ze studia i idzie do miejscowych domków.Są koło studia.Najlepszy zdobędzie nietykalność przed eliminacjami.Eliminacje będzie prowadził mój pomocnik Chef Hatchet.Ten kto dostanie największą liczbe głosów udaje sie do Samochodzu Przegranych.Nagroda to 7.000.000 dolarów i podroż na 3 miesiące do Włoch.Jak zawodnicy zareagują?? czy nie będzie kłótni tego sie dowiecie w Milionerach...........Totalnej..........Porażki (Tytułowa piosenka) Chris:Witajcie ponownie .Pojedziemy do studia jak zobaczymy naszych zawodników . Jest tu ze mną Chef.Witaj Chefie Chef:Co to ma być za miejsce ?? mieliśmy być w studiu. Chris:Będziemy ale najpierw pozamy naszych zawodników. Chef:Eh...Lepiej szybko!! Chris:O już widze pierwszego zawodnika.Kto to jest?? to.........Geoff Geoff:Hej ziom.Co tam?? Chris:Spoko.Jesteś pierwszy który tu przyjechał. Geoff:Odjazd. Chris:Stań tu sobie koło nas Geoff:Dobra Chris:Następna to......Eva Eva:Zemszcze sie ze nie wygrałam 100.000 dolarów. Chris:Spokojnie,spokojnie Geoff:Eva uspokój sie (Eva atakuje Chrisa i Geofa , ale postrzymuje ją Chef) Chris:O rany.Jestem cały.Następny jest........Cody Cody:Ziom nie podoba mi sie to miejsce . Chris:Bo dlatego Cody ze musimy poznać wszystkich Cody:Eh...Nie ma tu kobiet .Nawet Gwen tylko Eva ale nie chce sie do niej zbliżac Eva:Nie wkórzaj mnie lepiej Cody:Oj(Boi sie) Chris:Oto Katie i Sadie! Katie:Sadie czy to miejsce nie jest ohydne?? Sadie:Tak i to bardzo jest ochydsze niż mój kibel Cody:No trudno sie nie zgodzić Chris:Lepiej postójcie. Katie i Sadie:Dobra Chris:Zawodnik nr 5 to:Harold (Wszyscy poza Chrisem i Chefem):No nie znowu on?? Harold:Hej co w was sie nie podoba we mnie?? Cody:Harold jagby to okreslić jesteś głupi!! Chris:...Oooo oto Gwen Gwen.To tutaj będe musiała walczyć?? Chris:Nie to jest miejsce dla zawodników wkrótce pojedziemy autobusem to znaczy ty pojedziesz autobusem. Cody:O Gwen . Super.!! Gwen:Zamknij sie!! Chris:Żadnych bijatyk.Widze już zawodnika imieniem Tyler który boi sie kurczaków Wszyscy:Hahahahahahahaha Tyler:To nie jest smieszne,a pozatym już sie nie boje Chris:Doprawdy??(Pokazuje żywego kurczaka) Tyler:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Wszyscy:hahahahahahahah Chris:Lepiej dołącz do reszty Gwen:Strachajła! Chris:Oto Duncan.Siema Duncan:Hej Whats up??(Jak leci??) Chris:Co?? Duncan:Do you Work here will have at all the action??(Czy tu będzie sie działa cała akcja??) Chris:Nie rozumiem cie mógłbyś gadać po polsku?? a z reszta już nie ważne idz do grupy. Harold:Hej Duncan:Hej.Whats up??(Jak leci??) Harold:Wright Gwen:To wy ze sobą gadacie Harold:Tak a co?? Gwen:no bo Duncan ci dokuczał w WTP i PTP Harold:Ale teraz jesteśmy kumplami. Gwen:No to poproś go żeby poiedział coś po polsku Harold:Duncan,Gwen whats you said something in the Poland.Powi. Duncan:Ok.eee berdze preprasam za to co robołem w Wrp Gwen:Coś mu słabo poszło Harold:Bo ja go ucze Polsskiego Chris:Hej,hej,hej przez waszą gadanke minelismy zawodnika a był nim Ezekiel.Ahh dobra czas na kolejnego zawodnika jest nim..DJ DJ:Joł co tam u ciebie?? Chris:Wszystko w porządku wielkoludzie Cody i Duncan:Super brakuje tylko Trenta Gwen:Co tam mówicie?? Cody i Duncan:Nic Gwen,nic Chris:Skoro brakuje Trenta to mówie ze on już tu jest czyli jest koło mnie. DJ,Duncan i Tyler:Cody ty nie należysz do nas Cody:a własnie ze tak DJ:Niee ale teraz mamy komplet Trent:Siema Chris:Pojawia sie teraz Courtney Courtney:Czy jest tu Duncan?? Chris:Tak idz do niego. Courtney:Super (Po chwili Duncan i Courtney sie całują) Wszyscy poza Evą,Chrisem i Chefem:Fuj!!! Eva:Czy zawsze musze widziec całowanie sie?? Chris:Czy kolejna para sie pojawi do całowania ?? chyba tak bo oto Bridgette. Geoff:Bridgi,taaaaa..... (Geoffa zatrzymuje Chef) Bridgette:Spokojnie mój cukiereczku. Chris:Cukiereczku??bleeee (Chris rzyga) Bridgette:Ty sie nie znasz na miłosci Chris Geoff i Bridgette:MMmmmmm Chris;Halo eh..Moze pojdziecie w tą strone(w lewo) (Geoff i Bridgette ida całując sie) Chris:Ile sie tu pojawi miłosnych par bo to Leshavna Leshavna:Siema wam Leshavna już tu jest. Chris:Widzimy Leshavna:A mój słodki haroldzik jest?? Harold:Jest Leshavna:Będziemy razem tak?? Harold:Tak Chris:A teraz w grupie 3 idzie:Izzy,Justin i..Owen! Izzy i Owen:Hej Chris Chris:Cześć a ty co Justin nie powiesz mi cześć?? Izzy:On nie może Chris:Dlaczego?? Izzy:Bo stracił głos Chris:I ile to potrwa?? Izzy: aż 3 tygodnie Chris:Dobra (Justina podczas podrózy złapał głos i ma czerwono w gardle) Chris:Oto przyjaciólki domyslacie sie kto to jest?? nie?? to Lindsay i Beth: Beth:O nie znowu Chris!! Lindsay:Niestety Beth Chris:....eee a teraz Noah Wszyscy:O nie!!!!!!!!!!] Noah:Tak głomby.Nie doceniono mojego intelektu w WTP i tu chce wygrać ale chce tak... Gwen:O zamnij sie już Chris:To wszyscy chwila a gdzie jest Heather?? (Heather sie w domu jeszcze malowała) Gwen:Nie będzie tej jędzy??hura!!!!!!! Chris:No trudno jej strata bo teraz wszyscy wejdziecie do autobudu i pojedziecie na 15 km do studia Cody:Dobra Duncan:I hope that will not be traffic jams(Mam nadzieje ze nie będzie korków) Wszyscy:Co on powiedział?? Harold:Powiedział ze mam nadzieje ze nie będzie korków Wszyscy:Aha Chris:Kiedy wszyscy już będziemy w studiu tam poznacie wszystkie zasady i pierwszą kategorie pytań więc do Autobusu. Koniec częsci 1.Jakie zadania będą czekać naszych zawodników?? jak Heather zdązy do studia??tego wszystkiego dowiecie sie w drugiej częsci 1 odcinka.